realityrankingfandomcom-20200214-history
Saffia Corden
Sometimes in a series you see someone at the launch who undoubtedly will become a gross season ruining individual, and just the thought of being stuck with them on the screen for a long period of time is suicide inducing... Saffia is one of those people. Firstly, my younger self took an immediate disliking to her because she was a single mother who left her baby to go on a reality show, then proceeded to cry about it. I don't really get why you'd leave your baby in order to get a taste at Big Brother fame (which pretty much dissipated after Big Brother 7, sorry Saffia you're three years late hun). Regardless of whether or not her leaving her child was wrong, you cant deny that it was infuriating to watch Saffia moan about the fact she missed them. She knew exactly what she was getting herself into, and she decided it was all too much for her and quit. That was pretty much my whole Saffia opinion... then I decided to re-watch Big Brother 10 several years later and oh my Lord, Saffia is much-much-much worse than I ever remembered. Ignoring the whole repetitive single mum missing her babies story, she pretty much causes the divide in the house to begin with by forming the 'cool kids' clique between herself, Sophie, Charlie, Karly, Kris and Lisa... which is the most un-cool 'cool' group to ever step foot in the Big Brother house. But considering the others in the house were quirky oddballs like Marcus and Angel, or non-white individuals ... you begin to understand how such a strange popular group could form. It really comes to light what kind of a person Saffia was after she was informed three people were needed for a task, and instead of doing the normal thing of discussing who should go forward and have a chance at immunity, she decides within seconds "CHARLIE AND I ARE DOING THE GLASS, KARLY IS DOING THE OTHER CHALLENGE!" ... All whilst Marcus, Siavash, Cairon and fucking Beinazir are also asking to have a chance... but nope, Saffia got the instructions so she gets to pick who stays and who goes, and then stuffs her mouth full of the housemate's breakfasts whilst poor non-housemates starved. Before I get into her main story, I also need to point out that any clips of Saffia with her gang were just irritating, such as Kris and Charlie's unfunny pranks which they pulled far too often at the start... Lets push Saffia in the pool... but... wait for it... DONT actually push her in XD !!! ... Ugh. Thank the Lord that Sophia was placed in the house to sniff out this potentially long lasting c**t, being the only individual to show any disdain towards Saffia for her actions. THANKFULLY however Sophia gave her enough hate for 15 people, so its almost like Saffia was hated by the whole house. All whilst fighting off midget Queen Sophia, Saffia also tried to get into a showmance with equally awful (spoilers) Kris, and they shared a vomit inducing moment where Saffia put her head on his crotch, to which Kris mentioned he was getting an erection... so of course Saffia pushes her head down harder... Hey kids, Mama's on the telly! But being plain Jane and competing against Sophie (omg at these similar names), Saffia never had a chance... and was pied by Kris much to everyone's enjoyment. Finally, after a confrontation with Sophia and her three pairs of glasses in which she had her ass handed to her, she followed Sophia's advice and kept "trotting on"... all the way out the house <3333 bless Sophia for sacrificing herself in order to take down this troll. Of course leaving in such an embarrassing manner Saffia tried to mug off Sophia after her eviction by extending her hand and pulling it away as Sophia tried to shake it (HA... good one...?). This only gave Sophia the energy she needed to further drag Saffia and her dumpy self for the third (fourth? fifth? lord knows) time. For someone who only lasted 8 painful days I sure do dislike Saffia, and I regret none of it as in the grand scheme of things she was an irrelecunt whilst Sophia will always be remembered <3